


Volunteer Work

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, McClane," Matt hisses once Cramer's kid is out of earshot, "I am going to KILL you for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteer Work

"Seriously, McClane," Matt hisses once Cramer's kid is out of earshot, "I am going to KILL you for this."

"Smitty called in sick. What could I do? It's not like _I_ could fit into that outfit," John says reasonably. His eyes flit from Matt's jingle-bell-topped hat to the snug green vest and body-hugging tights before ending on the pointed felt shoes. Suddenly his own jeans feel pretty tight, too.

He licks his lips, and Matt's bushy brows shoot up into his hairline.

" 'Santa's Workshop' is empty," Matt says casually.

John smirks. The kid always does have the best ideas.


End file.
